Hell Hunters
The Hell Hunters are Monsters from hell resembling Hell Knights sent by Maledict to track down The Artifact and the human who wields it. There are three different Hell Hunters: Helltime Hunter (who is capable of moving quickly as if it could slow down time), Berserk Hunter (able to deal significant damage with brute melee attacks), and Invulnerability Hunter (can become invulnerable by feeding on the generators in the room it is battled in), who are to be fought separately throughout the game. When each one is killed, the Artifact becomes stronger, appearing as if the Hell Hunter's soul or life essence is absorbed into the Artifact. Members Helltime Hunter The Helltime Hunter is the first of the three Hell Hunters and the first boss to be fought in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. It resembles hovering Hell Knight without legs, and can move from one part of the area to another using short bursts of lightning speed, appearing as if it "beams" from place to place; stripes will appear to announce its direction. The Helltime Hunter creates an orange sphere in front of itself and attacks by throwing hell-fireballs that do as much damage as Imps, but if they get close it attacks with its large claws. The Helltime Hunter also has a special attack in which it hurls a swarm of several hell-fireballs all at once. The lower part of its body is surrounded by fireballs and seems to be burning constantly. After being tasked by the Maledict to hunt the Artifact, the Helltime Hunter is the first enemy Hell Hunter who confronts the marine and is encountered in front of a hell portal near the excavations. As this Hunter appears the Maledict boasts that the marine has met his death, apparently Maledict was quite convinced that the Hunter can take down the protagonist. After the marine kills the Helltime Hunter, the Artifact becomes usable, since it now has the Helltime ability. From then on, the marine can use the Artifact to slow time down. It does not affect marine's movement or weapons in any way. The Helltime Hunter is the only boss that cannot be defeated by conventional weapons other than Ionized Plasma Levitator. Berserk Hunter The Berserk Hunter is the second of the Hell Hunters and is also the boss in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. It guards the monorail that the marine intends to take from the Erebus Complex to Phobos Labs. The Berserk Hunter has a large, mouth-less head with four small eyes, holes on its knuckles that hide its large claws and has human-like legs compared to the Hell Knight's animal-like legs. It is noticeably larger than a typical Hell Knight, and stands about a full head taller. This second Hell Hunter, Berserk Hunter is also extremely fast with powerful in-your-face attacks. Its attack method has two phases: first, it invokes its hellfires rising around it before making a succession of very fast leaping attacks. While it is Berserk that it exposes its heart and becomes vulnerable. Helltime power of the Artifact must be used to slow it down once it becomes Berserk and attack its heart. Once its Berserk attack finishes or is broken, the creature will become invulnerable and go into its second phase of attack. It will leap back, keeping its distance its foes, and charge up and throw a large fireball at the marine. It will do this 3 times in a row before returning to its Berserk attack phase. Should the marine inflicts sufficient damage on the Berserker's heart, it will die, at which point the Artifact will absorb the Hunter's Berserk power. Armed with this the Marine can punch hard enough to kill all lesser monsters with one punch, the force sending them flying off their feet. Invulnerability Hunter Invulnerability Hunter is third member of Hell Hunters and a boss monster found in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. It is the final Hunter whom the marine must defeat. Like Berserk Hunter, Invulnerability Hunter is noticeably larger than a Hell Knight and has a bulging, extremely muscular frame with a blue aura surrounding it. In its invulnerability state, it will attack the player by shooting energy balls and electric shockwaves. The Invulnerability Hunter draws power from three active power coils in the room, rendering it invincible. Destroying the open coil will cause a temporary shutdown, leaving the Hunter vulnerable before coils are reactivated. All the coils can be eventually destroyed and once that happens, the Hunter will no longer be able to retain its invulnerability. Killing it will gain the invulnerability power for the Artifact. Category:Satanism Category:Demon Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Category:Monsters